


A Meeting with a twist

by streakmad29



Series: Alexis G. Dinozzo [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:52:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5184428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/streakmad29/pseuds/streakmad29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony meets a man named Gibbs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for all the comments on part one of this series. Also some kissing between Tony, Danny and Steve. Will not be a pairing but is mentioned

Tony Dinozzo had no idea how hard being a father was till he had Alexis by himself for the first time. For the first three months he had been surrounded by people offering advice and changing nappies. Now it was 5 am and he was covered in sick, milk and other stuff that he swore he wasn't going to think about.

"For such a little thing," He told the wide eyed baby, "You sure make a lot of a mess."

The baby just stared at him and smiled.

"Ya ya," Tony joked," Pull the innocent look, I'm on to ya."

The phone ringing gave him a jump and started Alexis off crying. Trying to answer a phone with a little one wailing in your ear was a new skill Tony was learning quick.

"Dinozzo get your ass in here," His chief yelled at him," And get Williams, seems your bolo is paying off."

"On our way chief," Tony snapped off and was soon ringing Danny.

"Hey pretty boy," Tony greeted him when Danny answered," I'm on my way to you. Think your Seal would be up to watch Lexi."

"You know you should really wait to hear who answers the phone, handsome," A husky voice told him," And you should know by now that Miss. Lexi and I will always make time for each other."

"Ya ya Mr. Navy Seal," Tony smiled at the phone," Like your not a pretty boy yourself. And Lexi will have better taste than Danny. I'm holding out for a marine son in law."

"Tony why you got to be soon rude,"Steve joked as Danny called out that he was ready to go and that he had coffee and a clean shirt for him.

"How does he always know?" Tony wondered as he pulled up outside Danny's apartment.

"Telling you its black magic," Steve whispered into the phone just as Danny opened the door.

"It's not black magic,"Danny told him as he took Lexi, " I have neices and nephews. I've heard my sisters complain about how they never had enough clean clothes for them selves. I'm not going to not have my partner's back in every aspect of our lives."

Tony couldn't help himself and he leaned in and kissed Danny. "I love you man,"He told him honestly," if I wasn't so selfish I'd be living here with you two in a heart beat."

"Well as long as you share the love," Steve called from the kitchen where he stood with two travel mugs," There will always be a place for you here. But we do understand."

"I really don't deserve you guys in my life," Tony mumbled as he made his way over to Steve.

Taking one of the travel mugs he leaned into Steve and kissed him. "Right break it up you two," Danny teased," We have bad guys to catch and Steve has a baby to mind."

"Don't gloat Daniel," Steve told him as he took Lexi," it's not very becoming."

Danny smiled and pulled Steve close and plant a kiss on him.

"Don't lie Stephen," he laughed," you know everything about me is becoming."

And with that they waltz out the door leaving Steve holding the baby.

Once they got to the police department, all jokes were pushed to the side as they realised that they were going to have to go on a state out.

Three hours later and Tony was tackaling a bad guy, pointing his gun and shouting,"Freeze Dirt bag."


	2. Chapter 2

Leroy Jethro Gibbs was not the kind of man to be crossed. When he had got the case about someone trying to laundry money threw the marines, he was not impressed. So he went undercover to try and get some Intel.

Of course he knew about the bolo and finding him before the local police was as easy as pie. He never expected to be tackled the way detective Dinozzo had. Trying to hide how sore he was, was hard but he wouldn't give Dinozzo and Williams the chance to laugh at him.

Seeing the picture of the little girl on Dinozzo's desk with his wife's eyes had him thrown. If it made him nastier to Dinozzo than so be it. He was not looking to make friends. Tony was having a similar problem.

He had saw the name Gibbs and was worried that this gruff ass hole was going to be the family his little girl hadn't known about. And he was ready to take him out if he asked about her.

Thankfully Danny had spotted the tension setting in and made them both focus back on the case. That didn't stop him from sending a text to Steve to find out everything he could on one Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Then the chase was on as they set up a sting with the other dirt bag they had caught along with Gibbs.

When they caught the launder, Gibbs seem happy enough to leave but Tony and Danny knew something wasn't right. The suspect seem to be watching the mirror like he knew that someone else was watching him, just waiting for him to say something.

Thanks to years of experience as partners, Tony and Danny had a silent conversation, that ended with Tony alone with the suspect and Danny going for coffee.

Five minutes later and the police chief wandered into interagation.

"Take a break Dinozzo," He ordered," Ive got him from here."

"Sure think chief," Tony replied," Could do with hitting the head."

Walking out like he hadn't a care in the world was easy for an undercover expert like him, trying to believe that the chief was dirty was another. Once the door was closed, he was changing direction and was in the observation room two seconds later.

Danny was waiting for him with the cover story coffee.

"I can't believe this is really happening," Tony growled as he took a sip of his drink.

” You and i both know anyone can be dirty Tony," Danny told him as he pressed record as the chief began tio incriminate himself, just as the chief pulled his weapon Tony and Danny were there arresting their chief.

A few minutes later and they were sitting atvtheir desks catching up on the paper work. As they were finishing Gibbs showed back up and with him was someone they had met before. Special Agent Mike Franks didnt want to be here. He needed Gibbs alone for the plans he had for him.

If anyone found out he had personally kept Gibbs daughter from him his career was over.

"Heard you boys found the ring leader," He huffed out, "Thats good work but we'll take over from here."

"Fat chance pal," Danny told him," We just arrested our chief, no one is taking this case away from us."

"I think you'll find its ourcase," Gibbs inputted.

"And i think you'll find that as of now Dinozzo and Williams are part of the F.B.I," a voice spoke from the door way,"Tobias Fornell at your service."

"F.B.I trumps NCIS any day,"Tony smirked at Gibbs .

"This isn't over," Franks growled at them and stormed out.

Tony and Danny couldn't sto themselves from laughing. 

"Guess we'll see him again,"Danny announced," Now what's this about us being part of the F.B.I?"


End file.
